This invention relates to a pad-type thrust bearing for a rotary machine.
It is known in FR-A-1 200 013 and FR-A-1 141 857 to provide for the distribution of the load applied on pads, belonging to a first component with a pivot connection with a second component, by means of a pad-type thrust bearing comprised of discs which cover in a sealed manner cavities connected to one another by ducts and which enclose a liquid under pressure, each pad coming to bear against a disc. In operation, when any geometric defect appears on components with a pivot connection, it is substantially instantly cancelled by a deformation of the discs generated during a transitory phase, during which a transfer of fluid between the cavities occurs, which maintains the load exerted by the pads on the discs at a substantially constant value. The procedure for filling such a device is complex as the liquid has to occupy the entire space of the cavities and of the connection ducts. In addition, this device has risks of fluid leakage and of air intrusion on contact surfaces between the components which form the cavities and the ducts. Finally, the maintenance operations are long and require stoppage of the device in order to empty the liquid, disassemble the system and fill it again, which is expensive.
DE-A-40 21 053 shows a pad-type thrust bearing in which a fluid is confined in several casings connected to one another by ducts. The unit formed by the assembly of the casings and of the ducts has risks of leakage of fluid and of air bubble intrusion on connections between the casings and the ducts.